trouble for two worlds
by fireblade shadows of the past
Summary: my oc slash makes a worm hole and makes Mario and spyro worlds come together and villain's join together and good guy's do! how will this end? by the way oc means owned carecter and worm hole sucks in to a different place! NO FLAMES!
1. it 'happens

**Hello my readers and hopefully reviewers. Welcome to my story! And say hi to my oc's slash, blaster and fireblade my oc's:hi! To the story ! **

one day every thing in the mushroom kingdom was in peace… until a worm hole appeared and sucked the Mario brothers, princess daisy and princess peach and bowser! They were teleported to the dragon realms and bowser fell on a purple dragon named spyro. Fireblade, blaster and slash (as dragons) watched as bowser and spyro fagot cause of the worm hole that slash opened."nice going" said blaster. " why did you have to do that" said fireblade. "sorry" said slash.

**So please review since I worked hard on this even though it looks like I didn't. my brained fried and my oc's fell asleep after I accidentally hit them with a sleep dart.** **I hope you like it so far cause there is more to come when my brain starts to think again. See ya! **


	2. battle go

**I am back! sorry i was on vacation. need to make up to story so to ze story.**

* * *

ow! said bowser. hey! watch it! said spyro. I am not gonna do that retard! said a irritated bowser. your dead bitch! said spyro. spyro uses electric breath. bowser blows flames. somewhere else Mario and red the dragon are battling. Mario was using super feather. red using dark magic. in ze sky fire blade, slash and blaster watch the battles. nice going idiot said blaster. you messed up my magic by opening a worm hole with my wand said a angry fire blade. sorry I wanted to try a spell damnit! said slash.

* * *

**fire blade:why do I know magic? slash: he gets magic not us so unfair! me: blaster hit slash. blaster: : and fire blades going in another story as a wizard with... shred the cat and menace the spike turtle. say hi shred and**** menace****. shred: wazz up! ****menace**** : hey every body! wait till it comes wait till it cmes for more!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS! XD **


	3. first death bun bun bun!

**I'm back! sorry my fanfic account went berserk and i couldn't write the story! ugh... my computer and thanks to yoshi2.1 for making me finally get a idea! well lets go to ze story!**

* * *

finally, spyro knocked out bowser and Mario knocked red. after a few hour's spyro meets Mario! "who are a- you?" said Mario." i am spyro" said spyro "who are you?" " i"m a- Mario" said Mario." can you a- help me find a- princess peach?" "sure" said spyro. "but first follow me to the dragon temple." " ok" said Mario. then the two were off to the dragon temple. in the bush ember saw Mario and falls in love with him! at the temple ember jumped Mario from the behind of a statue after that my oc's decide to use guns they found and kill ember! "why did you do that!" said a furious spyro. spyro trys to flame them but they are fast and ran out of there!

* * *

**wow! I think that is the biggest chapter i wrote and i said i think i really don't know! ember: how come I died? me: get out of my notes and i forgot this in other chapters i don't own spyro or Mario characters! spyro charcters i dont** **know who own them! Mario characters are owned by Nintendo. and ember you died cause its my story! mhahahahahahaha!i did that for fun! XD! well that concludes this chapter**

* * *

**SEE YA DUDES AND DU-DIETS ;)  
**


	4. the evil plan

**it is spring break!i might work on the story more or less... well to the story!**

* * *

"why did a- they kill a- her?" asked Mario. "who knows but lets save that princess!" said spyro. "a-OK" said Mario. somewhere in the realms. "Mario will pay for this, making me look weak" said red. "that's why we have the princess' said bowser,"it is the only way to make him and that purple beast come"."yes, yes and when they come they will have a surprise" said red. then came a beast..." MHAHA HAHAHA HAHA!" laughed red. "BWHAHAHA!" laughed bowser.

* * *

**sorry writers block so this will have short chapters and such well please review! **

**ASTALAVISTA SUCKERS!  
**


	5. the quest begins

**Hi peps! sorry i was thinking of a good chapter and i am doing disclaimer sorry about that owners of spyro and Mario. spyro is owned by Ummmmm... i don't know! XD! Mario is owned by Nintendo. well to my very short chapter and long story! i think... hm well we must check!**

* * *

"where are a- we?" asked Mario. "I don't really know" said spyro**. "**MARIO!" said a voice in a random place. "LUIGI!" said Mario looking up and finding Luigi in a tree**.** then out of no where the trio, fire blade, slash and blaster, came and helped Luigi out of the tree. "hey spyro and Mario are we cool now with you guys!" said the trio**. **"yea you guys ok!" said spyro. "yea!" they yelled." ok we didn't find a princess but we found your brother" said spyro." a- yes we a- did" said Mario. at hat moment a skeleton dragon came and attacked the team. Luigi brought two super feathers so Mario can fight. spyro used his light power to take it down. in a few hours the skeleton dragon was destroyed. "we must go real fast if we keep getting attacked like that" spyro said. "lets a- hope we a- save her" said Mario in a determined voice. in the dark lands... "no my plan failed!" said a furious red." lets try mine now" said bowser.a new and more menacing monster came " bowser you know Mario well always win the battle!" said the princess. "not this time princess!"said bowser. 'not this time...

* * *

**please review if you want i want something to tell me people are reading my fic. **

**BYE PEPS!  
**


End file.
